smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crestfallen Christmas
Crestfallen Christmas is the first Holiday Special of Season 2. It is episode sixteen, created by Numbuh 404, and is set to run between 48 - 54 minutes in length. Synopsis The winter is upon the Enchanted Forest now, and the season of love and giving has returned, but without Johan, the Smurfs feel the bitter cold more than ever. With their human friends sharing in the despondency, they try to cheer each other up and show more gratitude for their longstanding love. In the hovel, however, Johan wants nothing more than to bring happiness to Gargamel and Scruple, knowing they could use it after months of disappointing results chasing the Smurfs. While he may be shrouded by darkness, his heart is still golden underneath. Will he be able to shed some light on the hovel residents? Will his true friends enlighten him with their kindness, or will it be their downfall? The Story #Part 1 #Part 2 #Part 3 #Part 4 #Part 5 #Part 6 #Part 7 #Part 8 #Part 9 #Part 10 #Part 11 Voice Cast Some roles may still change depending on real-life actor availability. Smurfs *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Smurfette -- Numbuh 404 *Moxette -- Numbuh 404 *Camouflage -- Gary Cole *Handy -- Rob Paulson *Hefty/Clockwork/Poet -- Frank Welker *Brainy -- Danny Goldman/Danny Pudi *Clumsy -- Tom Kenny/Dee Bradley Baker *Natural -- Greg Cipes *Snappy -- Tara Strong *Slouchy -- ... *Sassette -- Julie Dees-McWhirter *Baby Smurf -- ... *Jokey -- E.G. Daily *Reporter -- ... *Greedy -- B.J. Novak *Grouchy -- Scott Grimes *Tailor -- Nathan Lane *Vanity -- Tom Kenny *Harmony -- ... *Grandpa -- Arthur Anderson *Nanny -- Cree Summer *Clockette -- Dee Bradley Baker *Painter -- ??? *Actor -- Greg Dolph *Tracker -- Tom Kenny/Jeff Bennett *Farmer -- ... Humans *Sir Johan -- Phil Lamar *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria *Scruple -- Brenda Vaccaro/Numbuh 404 *Lady Falla -- Sara Bareilles *Peewit -- Frank Welker *Princess Savina -- Numbuh 404 *Dame Barbara -- Candi Milo *The Good King -- John Cleese *King Gerard -- Kenneth Branagh *Squire Josten -- Justin Timberlake *"Zoe" -- ... *Nobleman's Wife -- ... *French Nobleman -- Rene Auberjonois *Reginald -- Jeff Bennett Animals *Biquette -- Dee Bradley Baker *Romulus -- Audio Recordings *Azrael/Gentile/Princeton -- Frank Welker Trivia *In the Word Document, this story is 65 pages long and contains exactly 24,855 words. Parts 1 - 9 were written between December 1st - 25th, 2014 while Part 10 was written between January 1st - 8th, 2015. Revisions and formatting adjustments were made on Nov. 28th, 2015, and then final revisions were made on June 1st, 2016. *Originally, Johan was going to be good on Christmas Eve, but ultimately remained evil so there would be no confusion about how he conceived the gift he gives to Gargamel and Scruple. Coincidentally, the phase of the moon described in Part 6 was the perfect opposition to the actual phase on the evening it was written (December 20th, 2014). *This story is the first to feature an original song written and sung by Numbuh 404. It will be released when this story is officially released. *The original song was incorporated into Part 2 of the story between November 28th - 30th, 2015, and lengthened the chapter to its limit. Therefore, Part 11 was added to keep Part 2 from being the longest chapter of the entire story. Otherwise, most everything else was kept in place with only minor formatting or diction alterations. Continuation *'Episode 15' -- "Falla's Birthday" *'Episode 17' -- "A Hovel is Not a Hospital" Category:Story main pages Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories episodes Category:December holidays stories